


There Are No Secrets That Time May Not Reveal

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: 12 Days of Killervibe 2018 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 days of killervibe 2018, 5x07, Angst, Cisco PANICS, F/M, Feelings, Fix It Fic, In which Barry is a good friend, Missing Scene, Pining, Sort Of, Thanksgiving, Time Travel, and a good parent, baby Nora just trying to help, nora's notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: They’re halfway down the block, shoving their cold hands into their pockets, pretending they’re not cold when Cisco finally said, “It’s back.”“What’s back?”Cisco shot Barry a look, a timid, uneasy one, and suddenly Barry understood everything.“Oh,” he said. "That.”A Missing Scene from 5X07. Written for 12 Days of Killervibe on tumblr!





	There Are No Secrets That Time May Not Reveal

Barry is caught off-guard when Cisco knocked on their door the Wednesday before Thanksgiving.   
  
“Hey man,” He said, opening the door. He turned to look at Iris who shrugged at their table, equally curious.   
  
“Hi Cisco!”   
  
“Hey Iris,” he said, then lowered his voice. “Barry, can we talk alone?”   
  
Barry frowned, “Is there an emergency?”   
  
“No,” Cisco reassured, “Nothing like that, um,” He peered over Barry’s shoulder where Iris was still watching them. “Can we take a walk?”   
  
“Sure,” Barry grabbed his coat and keys and told Iris he would be back soon.

  
  
They’re halfway down the block, shoving their cold hands into their pockets, pretending they’re not cold when Cisco finally said, “It’s back.”   
  
“What’s back?”   
  
Cisco shot Barry a look, a timid, uneasy one, and suddenly Barry understood everything.

“Oh,” he said. " _That_.”   
  
It shouldn’t have been that surprising. Barry knew for quite some time about Cisco’s on again off again feelings for Caitlin. Years, actually, and yes he will always be Caitlin’s best friend, but the way he _pushed_ and _pushed_ with her dad...   
  
“Yeah,” Cisco sighed, then elaborated, “I guess they never really went away? I just buried them under because I had to. Because of Cynthia, y’know.”   
  
“...Right.”   
  
“But I can’t now. I think it’s showing too much. I don’t know what to do.”   
  
Barry said what he does every time they have this conversation. “I think you should tell her, Cisco.”   
  
He scrunched up his face, as if already anticipating the pain that would bring.   
  
“You love her?”   
  
“Yeah,” he breathed, then looked down, nodding. “Oh God, Barry. Yeah. I wanted to _murder_ her father. I wanted to vibe her far away and swaddle her in bubble wrap to keep her safe.“   
  
Barry gave him a wry smile, “Yeah, I know the feeling. But, this is Caitlin we’re talking about. Whether or not she loves you the same way, she does still _love_ you, and she’ll listen to you.”   
  
Cisco didn’t say anything, squinting up at the moon.   
  
“And Caitlin’s been single for a while...”   
  
“ _Barry._ ”   
  
Barry threw his hands up in defense, “I’m just saying.”   
  
“Yeah...” Cisco trailed off, “I don’t know. We’re closer than we’ve ever been, but something still feels off. Like, I’m not what she needs right now.”   
  
Barry’s face softened.

“But _I_ need her.”

“You still have her,” Barry reminded Cisco gently.

Cisco didn’t look at him. “I know.”   
  
“So,” Cisco said after they walked around the block. “I need your advice. I need you to make sure I don’t, y’know, go overboard or become crazy obvious. Like, I need you to tell me when to reel it in. I'm having trouble with it.”   
  
“...You want me to watch you two?”   
  
Cisco kicked at a pebble. “Yeah, I know how it sounds.” He stopped and touched Barry’s jacket arm. “Would you do it anyway? Please?”   
  
Of course Barry will. Caitlin might be Cisco’s best friend, but Cisco was his.     
  
“Of course.”   
  
Just those words alone seemed to give Cisco some peace.

“Thank you,” he said with feeling.

“It’s different this time, isn’t it?” Barry couldn’t help but ask. Because, yeah, Cisco crushing on Caitlin happened sometimes, but it didn’t get him like _this._    


“She’s my Iris,” Cisco said simply. “I know she is. I just don’t think I’m her Barry.”

   
Barry thought, if Cisco really was that far deep, this job that was asked of him is going to be a little harder than he thought.   
  


* * *

 

So. Killer Frost may have been right. Thanksgiving at the WestAllens was where they belonged. Not getting pity-drunk by themselves at Star Labs. But still, ever since Sherloque flung out his shitty year at him, he’s been a bit in a mood.

Cisco sat on the couch as they waited for the turkey to do its final minutes of cooking, watching Killer Frost have a blast with Sherloque and Barry. He emptied the last drops of red wine onto his tongue and tried not to think about how Killer Frost’s curls were falling against Caitlin’s blouse.   
  
Nora approached Cisco with her notebook in hand.   
  
“Hey, can I sit next to you?”   
  
“Sure, baby flash,” Cisco said, scooting to the left to give her more room, “take a seat.”   
  
“So...” Nora started, “Don’t get mad at Dad, but,” she lowered her volume and leaned her head toward his.

“He told me about your dilemma....” Nora jerked her head in Killer Frost’s direction.   
  
Cisco sighed deeply, and watched as she began leafing through her special notebook. “If you’re here to show me the picture of Caitlin’s future husband, I’d really appreciate wallowing in peace without literal proof that I’ll always be a bit hung up on my best friend.”   
  
Nora shook her head and gave him a little frown, her big Iris West eyes looking completely wide. “No! No, that would be mean!”   
  
Cisco wasn’t stupid.   
  
“....So, Caitlin’s future husband is in there....”   
  
Nora began to protest, but just like her father, she was particularly bad at lying.

“Yeah,” she eventually whispered, biting her bottom lip.

“Shrap. I’m not supposed to spoil. I was just going to show you the picture that you guys took at my parents’ housewarming party. This one.”

She pointed at a familiar picture. The one where Caitlin was wearing that velvet green dress and her head was tipped against his. When he gave her the snowflake power dampening necklace and tried to fight his conflicting feelings about Julian’s sudden interest in Caitlin.   
  
“I wanted to remind you that Caitlin will always be your best friend, and for that you should be thankful, because, I would kill to have a Cisco to my Caitlin.”   
  
Cisco put a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have a best friend? No ride or die?”   
  
Nora shrugged. “I have friends, but I guess it’s not so hard to see why I’m reluctant to go back, huh?”   
  
Cisco gave her a hug. “Oh gosh, you’re going to be an adorable kid. I can’t wait.”   
  
Nora smiled ruefully. “You always were one of my favourite uncles.”   
  
Cisco tilted his head to the side. “You only have one. Wally.”   
  
“But you made all the best toys!”   
  
That made Cisco cackle.   
  
“And that’s not true! I did grow up knowing you as my uncle. Uncle Cisco, Uncle Ralph, Uncle Harry.”   
  
“Oh god,” Cisco groaned, still chuckling.   
  
But she was right, he did have family, right here, and for that he should be forever grateful.   
  
“Okay,” Cisco said, a few minutes later. “Show me Caitlin’s guy.”   
  
Nora looked uncomfortable again. “You sure?”   
  
Cisco took a deep breath, clapping his thigh. “I’m a big boy, I can take it. I did once before. Just—Please tell me I’m at least friends with him.”

It might have been unrealistic to expect them to be as close as he was with Ronnie, but, it would be nice to know future Cisco actually approves.

Maybe he could move on for good, this way.   
  
Nora made a funny face. “I’d say you know him well.”   
  
“Oh,” Cisco let out. “Good.”   
  
Nora flipped through her notebook close to her chest and slowly opened it at the correct page.   
  
She looked at him, then back at Killer Frost talking animatedly with Iris.   
  
“Here,” she said softly, pushing the brown leather book into his hands.   
  
Cisco stared down at the photograph.   
  
And stared. And stared. And stared.   
  
“Cisco?”   
  
He felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

Because it wasn’t just Caitlin in red lipstick and a beautiful wedding dress. It was him in a tuxedo standing next to her, unmistakably looking like he just married the love of his life.  
  
His grip loosened on the book, and he’s suddenly blinking back tears.   
  
“ _No_ ,” He whispered, in absolute disbelief. His fingers touched the plastic film over the photograph, right over his beaming face.   
  
Nora’s thumbnail was in her mouth, gauging his reaction. “Uh huh.”   
  
“Nora, I—“   
  
“It’s real.” She told him. “That is the future. It’s going to happen.”   
  
“What’s going to happen?” Caitlin asked, popping out of nowhere. Cisco jumped out of his skin as Nora snatched her book and flashed it closed.

 

Cisco was surprisingly quick on his feet.

“Nora was just telling me she’s going to find our embarrassing photos to put in her notebook.”

  
“Ha,” Caitlin laughed, sitting in the space between them on the couch. “There’s no such thing as an embarrassing picture with me in it.”   
  
Cisco’s mind was still floating with her hair in a veil and arms around his neck, looking like a goddess. “There sure as hell isn’t,” he agreed, his voice a little too dangerously soft.   
  
Caitlin flashed him a happy smile and Cisco wanted to kiss her.   
  
Caitlin. His future wife. His best friend. Caitlin.   
  
Caitlin, who he has had a massive crush on for several long years, who he’s in love with, who he has his most dearest, important relationship with.   
  
There’s nothing Barry can do that will save him from himself now.   
  
Cisco dared to touch Caitlin’s arm, leaning into her side and getting a whiff of her vanilla perfume. He pulled his hand back.

 

He can’t do this.

 

“Hey, I’m going to get a refill of wine. Would you like some?”  
  
Caitlin nodded, “Thank you.”   
  
“Nora,” he said, “Wanna help?”   
  
He sent her a secret look and she got up immediately, following him past the kitchen.   
  
“Mom and dad keep the wine in the cabinet,” Nora said, a little confused.   
  
Cisco kept walking. “I know,” he replied, strained.   
  
“Then why are you taking me to the front door?”   
  
Barry must have developed a sixth Daddy sense, because he’s by the doorway looking between the two.   
  
“What’s going on here?” He asked, “I was just about to carve the turkey.”   
  
“Yeah, that’ll have to wait a minute. Barry, come.”   
  
Cisco dragged them both out into the hallway, closing the front door behind him.   
  
“Give me your book,” Cisco ordered Nora firmly and she obeyed, giving them a meek look.   
  
Cisco’s hands shook as his eyes took in the image again.   
  
He wasn’t even embarrassed when his tears start to fall in earnest. He wordlessly jutted the book to Barry, whose jaw dropped to the floor.   
  
He didn’t stare at it forever like Cisco did, but his mouth did clench closed, angry at his daughter for Cisco’s sake.   
  
“ _Nora.”_   
  
“I’m sorry! But isn’t this a good thing? Dad, Cisco was looking miserable! You asked me to cheer him up!”   
  
“Yes, Nora, but not like _this_. The future isn’t certain. We don’t know how any of this will play out. This isn’t _cheering_ Cisco up, look at him! It's doing the opposite! It’ll drive him crazy. He’s going to analyze every minute, every conversation with Caitlin from now on. It has happened to me once when I saw a future I wasn’t supposed to see. We don’t do spoilers! Especially not anyone that is outside me and your mom.”   
  
Nora looked properly chided.   
  
Cisco interrupted Barry’s dad talk before anyone else started to cry.   
  
“Hey, Barry, she didn’t think. And I asked her to show me, we’re both at fault.”   
  
Barry ran a hand through his hair.   
  
“Cisco, maybe you should tell Caitlin now.”   
  
“No!” Cisco exclaimed too loudly, forcing out a bitter laugh. He pointed at Nora’s book. “No. Look, I don’t know how or if that comes about, but I do know if it does, it’s not supposed to happen like _this_.”   
  
Cisco turned to Nora. “You’re taking me back.”   
  
“What?” She cried.  
  
“Back in time. 20 minutes ago. I continue to wallow in my own feelings secretly and you show me _nothing_. You don’t ever say anything to anyone either.”   
  
Barry made a noise, but closed his eyes and covered his mouth over with his hand as if to prevent himself from talking.   
  
Cisco glared at Barry. “It’s twenty minutes. The timeline won’t explode because of twenty minutes.”   
  
Barry nodded reluctantly. “Do you know how to time travel that slowly?” He asked his daughter.   
  
Nora blinked. “Pretty sure.”   
  
“And you, Cisco. You sure you don’t want to just, pretend to forget about it.”   
  
Cisco laughed, sounding like a strangled cat. “Is that a joke?”   
  
Barry sighed. “Yeah, okay. Nora go back and fix it.”   
  
  
Nora crossed her hands over her shirt, with a very guilty face. “I’m really sorry Uncle Cisco. I was really trying to help.”   
  
It was the first time she ever called him that, and yeah, Cisco was having an emotional meltdown, but the poor girl was just so sincere. He stepped forward to give her another comforting hug.   
  
“Yeah, sobrina, I know. Thank you. It just isn’t what I need.”   
  
“Okay,” she whispered.   
  
Cisco was shy to ask Barry for Nora’s notebook again. “I just want to see it,” he explained himself, opening it to the perfect page. “One last time.”

  
  
                                                                                                                      

* * *

 

  
“Hey,” Killer Frost smiled, nudging Cisco’s shoulder. “Want some wine?”   
  
Cisco peered into his glace, “Is this chilled?”   
  
“Well, mulled wine comes for Christmas. It’s only Thanksgiving.”   
  
She winked at him, then walked away to give a glass to Iris.   
  
Cisco sat down on the couch, waiting for the turkey to do its final minutes of cooking and watching Killer Frost have a blast with Sherloque and Barry. He tried hard not to think about how Killer Frost’s curls were falling against Caitlin’s blouse. 

  
Nora approached, empty handed.   
  
“Hey,” she said cautiously, “Can I sit next to you?”   
  
“Sure, baby flash,” Cisco handed her the wine glass and scooted over to the left give her more room, “take a seat.”

 

FIN


End file.
